This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Integrated digital circuits may use sensors built into a design to determine timing margins during operation. These sensors may provide feedback to a control loop to deliver reliable operation, and typically, a multitude of sensor readings may be taken to represent a circuit adequately. In this instance, each sensor reading averages impact of instantaneous operating conditions, such as, e.g., voltage and temperature, over a period of time. Transient fluctuations of the operating conditions during acquisition of a single sensor reading, or across successive acquisition of readings from multiple sensors, can skew overall results. If impact of such fluctuations remain undetected, they may lead to instability of a feedback loop that is intended to improve circuit operation.